


Fan Art for Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

by CaptEdKenway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other, photo manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptEdKenway/pseuds/CaptEdKenway
Summary: Just a piece of manip inspired by Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by vidurvasaris (darkness_prince_dan). Awesome story, I highly recommend!





	Fan Art for Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vidurvasaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidurvasaris/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wolf in Sheep's Clothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286439) by [vidurvasaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidurvasaris/pseuds/vidurvasaris). 



  


Really enjoying this story and felt inspired to play around again in photoshop


End file.
